A Shaded Touch, A Shadowed Kiss
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: Charles Xavier and Lydia Trex Lydia the shadow and Charles the mind a couple that could last for ever or end in flames it is up to them to get through the pain, the anger, and the death. Charles/OC Takes place through first class and on.
1. Chapter 1

**A Shaded Touch, a Shadowed Kiss**

**Name: Lydia Trex**

**Looks: She is portrayed by Gemma Arterton, older self Helen Mirren**

**Species: Mutant**

**Age: 24**

**Power: ****She can control the shadows moving in them, dodging attacks by turning into a shadows and can easily infiltrate any building.**

**Alliance: undecided**

**Personality: Lydia is flirty and playful but her mutant ability makes it impossible for her to hold a true relationship with anyone, they all call her a freak and throw her to the side causing her lots of mental pain.**

**Mutant name: Nightshade**

**Chapter 1**

I sat quietly in the back of the college classroom, my shades pushed up over my eyes as I listened as a student was lecturing his thesis to his fellow students. He spoke fluidly as he looked around the classroom. His blue eyes passed over me but I pulled deeper into the shadow of my black sun hat. He continued lecturing but every once in a while his eyes would flick back towards me. The student finished his thesis as he bowed to his fellow peers who clapped and congratulated him on there way out. I stood slipping quietly out of my seat and down the steps hoping to slip away without being noticed as the student conversed with his friends but he looked up and slipped away from them. I quickened my pace down the hall as he called out to me, "Wait! Miss, please wait!" I rounded the corner hoping to get away from him but I had taken a wrong turn in the large university and I ran into a dead-end. I thought about phasing into the floor but the would be to suspicious.

"Took a wrong turn Miss?" He asked a smirk played across his lips as I turned to face him.

"Yes, I was looking for the stairs," I said casually.

"I noticed you were looking to leave quickly, but through my whole lecture I was hoping you would like to stay and have a chat with me.

"Why exactly would you want that?" I asked pulling my sunglasses off of my face and looking him over closely.

"As you know I, Charles Xavier, have studied the mutation of genes and you seem to have one with your hair making it quite beautiful but I feel you are here for a different type of mutation. The one that allows me to read your thoughts or the one that allows you to become a simple shadow allowing you to move through walls. Before you freak out you weren't just watching me I was also watching you. I've seen you round corners and vanish into thin air. It's taken me weeks to figure it out but I have and your thoughts have only confirmed my suspicions," Charles smirked as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well done Charles but I must be leaving and quickly I have other engagement," I smiled slipping my glasses back over my eyes and walking past him. Charles grabbed my hand trying to keep me from leaving.

"I didn't get your name," Charles said holding me in place.

"I wasn't giving it," I said before phasing my arm causing his hand to fall through the shadow to his side with nothing to hold. I walked away heels clicking as he stared into the back of my head.

I watched closely from the shadow in the crowded pub. Charles was drinking away and his friend Raven glared from a distance. He hit on numerous amounts of girls and was always interrupted by Raven. I laughed as he stumbled into another stool.

I walked from the dark shadows my back dress hugged me tightly as I made my way to Charles. "Hello darling," I smiled as he looked up at me.

"You know I still didn't get your name," he replied as Raven stared me down.

"It's Lydia, Lydia Trex."

"Lydia Trex, I like that, rolls quiet well on the tongue," he laughed.

"So Charles, what exactly at this moment am I thinking about?" I asked making him stop. "Just wondering how well this mind of yours really works I mean you are a mutant correct. And what about your friend Raven over there her real form is much more beautiful than the one she wears," I spoke his eyes widening at my words.

"How do you know so much about us?" He asked waking up from his drunken stupor.

"I've been watching you two for a long time. I know more about you than you know about yourself," I replied licking my bottom lip.

"Oh really? Have you seen me naked?"

"I quite possibly have but I would never tell you," I smirked looking at him. He laughed lightly before I got serious. "I have someone who wants to talk to you, she is a. . . friend of sorts we are mostly just coworkers but we need your help," I said touching his arm. "I'll call her in while yo go and party some," I said walking away to a dark corner and talking out my communication device.

"MacTaggert, can you hear me?" I ask my british accent pushing my words.

"Yes just fine Lydia, are you ready for me?" She ask softly.

"Yes, just do be careful he has been partying a bit," I laughed lightly before putting the system back in my pocket and returning to Charles who was now participating in a keg stand. Moira walked up beside me her face twisting into a look of shock as Charles completed the stand. Everyone cheered for him as we pushed close to him.

"Congratulations, Professor," Moira said catching his attention.

"Thank you very much. It's much harder than it looks, actually," Charles smiled looking at her.

"No, on your presentation," Moira corrected his thoughts.

"Charles, this is who I was talking about, meet Moira MacTaggert," I told him introducing her.

"Oh right, Charles Xavier, and thank you for coming to the presentation that was nice of you," He said stumbling slightly.

"Do you have a minute?" Moira asked as he looked between her and I.

"For two pretty girls with a mutated MCR1 gene I have five," HE said with a wink.

"We're here on business Charles, not to fraternize," I sighed.

"What?" He asked still not fully understanding the whole situation.

"We need your help," I said as he answered with a curt nod of his head.

"The kind of mutation that you were talking about in your thesis, I need to know if the may have already happened in people alive today?" Moira asked him as I stiffened slightly. I worked with Moira in the CIA but nobody knew what I really was and soon they were going to find out. "Professor?" Moira called out to Charles who had not said anything but stood there and stared. "I think we should just talk when you're sober. Do you have any time tomorrow?" Moira asked as the professor snapped out of his trance.

"Something tells me you already know the answer to your question. This is very important to me and if I can help you, I will do my utmost," Charles said as he look at Moira and I. _"She doesn't know does she?"_ Charles spoke into my head.

_"No," _I mentally replied before turning away from the two and into the crowd of the pub.


	2. Chapter 2

A Shaded Touch, A Shadowed Kiss

Chapter 2

We stood in the office at the CIA building while Charles explained his theory on mutations and how there are mutants around. "The advent of the nuclear age may have accelerated the mutation process. Individuals with extraordinary abilities may be among us. Thank you very much," Charles finished explaining bowing his head. The CIA agents didn't seem impressed and looked at us like we were crazy.

"MacTaggert, you really think that some crackpot scientist is going to make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men? You just bought yourself a one-way ticket back to the typing pool. This meeting is over," The agent said in outrage.

"Please sit-down, Agent MacTaggert. I didn't really expect you to believe me, given that all you could think about during my presentation was what sort of pie they were serving in the commissary. It's apple pecan," Charles said with a smile and turned slightly to Moira. "I haven't been entirely honest with you, love. I'm sorry. You see, one of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to fo is that I can read your mind," Charles said but the agents still thought we were joking.

"I've seen this before in a magic show. Are you going to ask us to think of a number between one and ten now?" Agent Stryker joked.

"No, Agent Stryker. Although I could ask you about your son, William, who you are thinking about, which is very nice. But I think I'd rather ask you about the Jupiter Missiles America is currently placing in Turkey," Charles hit it right on the money but he hit it too high. I phased quickly into the shadows around me without being noticed.

"He's a goddamned spy! You brought a goddamned spy into this facility!" The agent started to yell and get anger but through all the yelling Raven stood up and transformed into Agent Stryker. I quickly pushed myself out of the shadow underneath the table and stood in the center of the table making the men move away from me.

"How's that for a magic trick?" Charles asked as Raven changed forms and I walked out of the table.

"Best I've ever seen," the man in the back spoke up.

"I want them out of here, and on lock down until I can figure out what to do," one agents yelled.

"My facility is off site, I'll take them," The man in the black suit smiled.

Charles and I met up with the agent in the black suit on the third floor of the parking garage. "I've always known that there were people like you out there. I've been a laughing stock of the agency for years, but I knew it!" The agent said excitedly. "You're going to love my facility," he added.

"That's going to have to wait," I spoke softly.

"Why?"

"Agent MacTaggert has a lead on Sebastian Shaw, apparently, we're going to lose him," Charles said losing slight focus from the man in the black suit.

"What?"

"Not only can Charles read minds he can communicate with them as well," I explained to the man.

"Moira and I just had a lovely conversation," Charles added with a smile making my stomach turn with jealousy.

"But I can't take you anywhere else without permission from upstairs," the man said wearily.

"Like to see one more magic trick?" I asked the man.

"Okay.

"Get in the car," I smiled as we opened the doors and piled in.

We all stood aboard the coast guards ship as we moved towards Sebastian Shaw's. "You know Charles showing off is a bit egotistical," I said looking at him trying to locate the people aboard the ship.

"But it is quite fun, besides it's easier to hide mine while yours is very showy," he smiled looking at my eyes through the dark sunglasses. "Why do you always wear sunglasses?" Charles asked walking closer to me.

"I prefer the darkness over the light," I stated simply.

"Well it's such a shame to hide such beauty behind big sunglasses and a big sunhat," Charles said touching my cheek lightly. I pulled away to hide my blush.

"Charles you're making me blush," I laughed lightly. He laughed and went back to focusing on Shaw and the boat.

The boats pulled up around Shaw's and the loud speaker cut on, "This is the US Coast Guard, do not attempt to move your vessel, stay where you are."

I watched Charles closely until he flinched and pulled out of his thoughts, "They have a telepath. I've lost Shaw, I've lost Shaw. There's something blocking me, this has never happened to me before. I think

there is someone like me on that ship," Charles said with a little too much excitement.

"Like you," Moira asked confused.

"A telepath," I stated simply as Charles nodded.

"This is incredible. I could actually feel her inside my mind. I'me very sorry, but I don't think I'm gonna be much help tonight, you're on your own," Charles said as we looked out to the ship. The wind around us picked up as we saw a man standing on Shaw's boat, he quickly created two hurricanes and sent the whirling towards us.

"Oh my god!" Moira yelled.

"Jesus, get inside!" A crewman yelled.

"Wait!," Charles said holding his hands up towards us.

"What's wrong Charles?" I asked moving to his view.

"There's someone else out there," He said scanning through the water, "there," he pointed to the area where water was being pulled towards.

Charles focused his mind on the person in the water as we all watched closely. Shaw's ship began to move away from us and the person in the water tried to pull it back but was failing.

"You've got to put someone in the water to help him!" Charles yelled at the crewman who stood idle. After the man in the water started to be pulled with the ship Charles jumped over board and grabbed onto the man. After a few moments of not seeing anything two heads popped up out of the water. I ran towards the railing of the boat and watching them closely guiding the boats towards the two men.

"Please, Erik, calm your mind," I heard Charles say to the man.

"Get off me! Get off!" He yelled back.

"Calm down! Just breathe. We're here!" Charles tried calming Erik as he waved his arm at me.

"Who are you?" Erik asked as they climbed up the rope I threw towards them.

"My name is Charles Xavier," Charles replied after taking a few deep breaths.

"You were in my head. How did you do that?" Erik asked looking between Charles and I.

"You have your tricks, I have mine. I'm like you. Just calm your mind."

"I thought I was alone."

"You're not alone. Erik, you're not alone."

"There are many people like us out there Erik and it is our task to find them," I smiled handing them each a towel.

"And how are you like me?" Erik asked drying off his hair. I smiled before disappearing into the shadows of the boat.

"Pretty cool trick isn't it?" Charles asked with a smiled. I appeared again walking through Erik's body who nodded in reply to Charles' question.

"Now onward to the facility correct? I need a good night's rest," I sighed leaving the two boys with a wink and a sway of my hips.

"She's a bit flirty isn't she?" Erik asked his eyes following me.

"Oh yeah," Charles replied licking his bottom lip lightly.


End file.
